Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry
by Arimav
Summary: One-shot. Todos sabemos que Harry fue a la escuela muggle antes de Hogwarts. Allí conoció a más chics de Little Whinging. ¿Qué pasa si un verano se reencuentra con uno de ellos?


Harry Potter y demás personajes de los libros pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**Nota de la autora**: este one-shot puede ocurrir en el verano entre el 5º y 6º cursos o 6º y 7º cursos de Harry. No está definido.

**_Feliz cumpleaños, Harry_**

Cada día que pasaba en Privet Drive, Harry echaba más de menos a sus amigos. Estaban a 29 de julio y todavía no había recibido ninguna invitación a abandonar la casa de sus tíos. ¿Tendría que aguantar aquel año todo el verano allí?

Harry suspiró. Estaba dando una vuelta, intentando dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos años o por qué no tenía noticias de sus amigos.

Sus pasos le llevaron al parque. Para su mala suerte, su primo Dudley estaba rodeado de su panda. Ya era demasiado tarde cuando intentó volver sobre sus pasos. Uno de los amigos de Dudley, Malcom lo señaló con el dedo y exclamó:

"Hey, Dud, ¿no es ese tu primo? Igual podemos tener algo de diversión."

Dudley lo miró y Harry descifró a la perfección la expresión de sus ojos: Dudley le tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

"Venga, chicos. Dejadle. No perdamos el tiempo con él."

"Oh, venga, big D. No me digas que no le tienes ganas." Antes de terminar estas palabras, la panda de Dudley ya lo tenían rodeado, pero Harry no se sentía intimidado.

"¿Qué te pasa, big D? ¿No te atreves conmigo?" Exclamó Harry con un tono de mofa en su voz.

"Cierra el pico." Dudley se adelantó pero Harry ya palpaba su varita en el bolsillo. Su primo había visto el movimiento y se detuvo.

"Pues si no le das tú, lo haremos nosotros." Piers lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta. Su aliento olía espantosamente mal.

"¡Hey, vosotros! ¡Dejadle en paz!" Exclamó una voz femenina.

Malcom silbó. "Cada día estás más buena, Sharon."

"Cierra el pico." Harry miró a la chica por encima del hombro de Piers. Le sonaba su cara. ¿Sharon? No podía ser.

"¿Le vas a soltar? ¿O tendré que obligarte?"

"¿Obligarme tú a mí? No me hagas reír." Sin darle tiempo de reírse, Sharon había agarrado el brazo libre de Piers y retorcido por la espalda.

"¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!"

"Primero a él." Piers soltó la camiseta y Harry se pudo apartar.

"Vámonos." Dudley estaba deseando alejarse de Harry y Piers fue el primero en seguirle, totalmente humillado por la chica.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó la chica.

"Sí. No hacía falta que me ayudaras." Respondió Harry tratando de colocarse bien la camiseta. Se había cedido por el tirón pero apenas se notaba dado que antes había pertenecido a su primo.

"Oh, sí. Claro. Un chico nunca reconocerá que estaba en apuros."

"¡No es eso!" Harry se puso a la defensiva.

"Déjalo, Harry."

Harry la miró confundido. "¿Me conoces?"

"¡Por supuesto! Eres Harry Potter. Fuimos juntos en clase hasta los 10 años."

"¡Entonces eres Sharon Perkins!"

"No te has olvidado de mí, por lo visto." La chica lo miró con una sonrisa rozando sus labios.

"Es que estás muy cambiada." Por dentro Harry deseó no estar sonrojándose. La niña redondita y traviesa que iba con él a clase se había convertido en una chica esbelta y muy guapa.

"Tú si que no has cambiado. Las mismas gafas, el mismo pelo revuelto. ¿Sabes que no tienes muy buena reputación en el barrio?"

"Algo he oído por ahí." Inconscientemente, se pasó una mano por su pelo, revolviéndolo todavía más si cabía. "No debes hacer caso de los rumores. Es cosa de mis tíos, que me detestan."

"Nunca quise creerlo. Siempre me pregunté como podía correr la misma sangre por vosotros."

"Yo también me lo pregunto." Sharon rió y su risa le pareció a Harry música. "Oye, ¿cómo has podido con Piers? No es un canijo que se diga."

"Juego al polo. El montar a caballo fortalece mucho los brazos." Sharon lo miró con sus ojos marrones, muy expresivos. "¿Qué sueles hacer en el verano, Harry? Me refiero a si vas a algún sitio, con tus amigos."

Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido. "Mientras esté en Privet Drive poco tengo que hacer."

"¡Genial! Bueno, no quiero decir que sea genial que no tengas nada que hacer, me refiero a que así podrías venir mañana a la barbacoa en casa de Daniel." Harry notó que movía mucho las manos al hablar, como solía hacer de niños.

"No sé si ir. Con esto de mi mala fama..."

"No te preocupes. Ahora es tu primo el que se la lleva."

Harry no tenía pensado ir pero tampoco le parecía educado rechazar completamente la oferta. "A lo mejor me paso."

"Como quieras." Sharon miró su reloj de muñeca. "Me tengo que ir. Me ha encantado verte, Harry. Y espero verte mañana. Adiós."

"Adiós."

-.-.-

"Tía Petunia, voy a salir esta noche. ¿Puedo volver un poco más tarde de lo habitual?"

"¿Adónde vas?" Su tía lo miró con desconfianza.

"Eh... a la fiesta de Daniel. Una barbacoa."

"¡Dudley!" Tía Petunia llamó a su hijo.

"¿Sí, mamá?" La cabeza porcina de su primo asomó por encima del sofá.

"¿Por qué no estás tú invitado a esa fiesta?"

"¿Qué fiesta?"

No hacía falta ser Trelawney para saber qué venía a continuación: tía Petunia se daría cuenta que su queridísimo hijo no había sido invitado y prohibiría a Harry ir, o peor todavía, le adosaría a su primo para ir. Harry no estaba dispuesto a que ninguna de las dos cosas pasasen, así que abrió la puerta y desapareció tras ella.

Cuando ya se estaba acercando a la casa de Daniel, las dudas lo empezaron a inundar. No era buena idea, se decía. Todo el mundo en Little Whinging pensaba que era un chico problemático y que asistía a un colegio-reformatorio. Que Sharon no le importase no quería decir que los demás pensasen igual. ¿Y Daniel? Apenas se acordaba de su cara.

Podía oír desde donde estaba risas y llegaba a su nariz el olor a carne a la brasa.

_Harry: tu sitio está con la magia, no entre los muggles._

Giró sobre sus talones y se disponía a dar el primer paso para largarse cuando la voz de Sharon lo llamó.

"¡Por fin has llegado! Venga, date prisa que quiero que veas al resto de los chicos."

Sharon corrió hacia él y lo agarró de la manga, tirando de él. Harry se rindió finalmente ante el ímpetu de la chica.

Todas las miradas se posaron en él cuando ingresó en el jardín. Harry estaba nervioso y sólo atinó a decir un tímido _hola_. La tensión en aire casi se podía cortar, o eso creía Harry. De entre la pandilla de jóvenes se adelantó un muchacho que parecía no haber crecido todo lo que debía, de pelo muy corto y rubio y el puente de la nariz poblado de pecas. Sin duda era Daniel.

"¿Harry? ¿Eres Harry Potter? Pasa, tío. No te quedes así, que nadie te va a comer." El resto fueron saludos y sonrisas.

Sharon y Daniel lo introdujeron a los presentes. A algunos los conocía de su estancia en el colegio, aunque con la mayoría no había logrado hacer amistad en su tiempo por culpa de su primo. A otros los había visto por el barrio y no los conocía. Pero todos eran agradables.

"¿De verdad eres familia de Dursley? Ya empezaba a creer que eran una familia de anormales." Le dijo Mick, un chico alto y guapo, del tipo que atrae todas las miradas de las chicas, pero que no deja de ser simpático y no cae mal a nadie.

"Supuestamente, soy yo el anormal de la familia." Harry sonrió a la vez que abría una lata de coca-cola.

"Sí, lo mismo que tu tía piensa que Dudley es el chico más popular, el más listo, el más de todo... y sólo es el matón del barrio." En ese momento una chica vino a hablar con Mick y Harry aprovechó para separarse del grupo.

Por muy increíble que fuera, lo estaba pasando bien y no era con magos y brujas. Divisó a Sharon junto a la mesa de las bebidas, charlando animadamente con otras chicas. Ella se sintió observada y giró la cabeza, encontrando la mirada de Harry. El color subió a las mejillas de Harry. Ella se limitó a sonreír y se acercó a él.

"¿Y qué tal se lo está pasando, señor Potter?"

"Muy bien."

"Me alegro." Y se sentó a su lado junto al seto. "Intuyo que no te apetecía mucho venir."

"¿Por qué piensas eso?" La mentira no pareció calar en Sharon.

"¿Por que estabas dando media vuelta, quizá?"

"Vale, me pillaste." Harry se encogió de hombros. "No estaba seguro de encontrarme cómodo.

"Ya. Puedo imaginarme por qué. No sé cómo lo aguantas."

"¿A mis tíos? Bueno, luego hay otras cosas buenas que te hacen olvidar lo malo." _Y también hay cosas mucho peores que tener unos burros por familia_. Pensó Harry rememorando las espantosas imágenes de la guerra.

"Recuerdo que cuando teníamos ocho años te invité a mi fiesta de cumpleaños pero no apareciste. En cambio tu primo sí vino y yo no lo había invitado." Sharon hizo una mueca de fastidio. "Supongo que fue mi madre."

"Mi tía no me dejó ir. Me castigó el día antes por... la verdad es que no me acuerdo por qué fue esa vez."

"¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?"

"¿Mi cumpleaños?" El cambio brusco de tema lo cogió desprevenido. "El 31 de Julio."

"¡Pero eso es mañana! ¡Hey, chicos! ¡Harry está de cumpleaños mañana!" Gritó Sharon al resto del grupo. Harry pensó que debía ser en ese momento una bombilla a punto de explotar del calor que estaban emitiendo sus mejillas. Y cuando empezaron a cantarle el Cumpleaños Feliz quería que la tierra lo tragase. Pero por otro lado, una sonrisa tonta se aposentó en sus labios y no se iba. ¡Le estaban cantando el cumpleaños feliz! No iba a olvidar aquella noche.

-.-.-

"Muchas gracias por acompañarme a casa, Harry. De verás que no hacía falta. Ya te demostré que me sé defender."

"No me importa. Y soy yo quien te tiene que dar las gracias. Me has vuelto a introducir en la sociedad de Little Winghing."

Sharon y Harry iban saltando de un círculo de luz de farola a otro.

"Podíamos ir mañana a la piscina. Eso si no llueve."

Harry asintió y caminaron un rato en silencio. Cuando se encontraban bajo la luz de una de las farolas la mano de Sharon lo detuvo.

"Aún no te he dado mi regalo de cumpleaños."

"Venga, Sharon. No tienes por q..."

Harry no pudo acabar la frase porque Sharon le había colgado los brazos del cuello y besado en los labios. Pronto se encontró estrechando la cintura de la chica y respondiendo a su beso.

No se había dado cuenta frente a qué casa se habían parado.

-.-.-

"¡Corred, corred! ¡Harry ha ligado!" Exclamó una excitada Tonks junto a la ventana. A ella se unieron Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher y la señora Figgs y con ella todos sus gatos.

"¡Bella juventud!" Exclamó la anciana, volviéndose a servir el té que había preparado.

"No tiene mal gusto el chaval. Está bien la pollita."

"¡No seas deprevado, Mundungus!" Le reprendió Tonks. "Qué bonito. ¿Verdad Remus?" Lupin no advirtió la fugaz mirada que le lanzó la joven.

"Me alegro por Harry pero creo que nosotros no deberíamos entrometernos en su intimidad." Cogió entre sus manos una taza del humeante brebaje. Aunque aparentó no interesarle el tema, sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa y se alegraba de que Harry llevase una vida normal dentro le posible.

"¡Mira! Aún no se despegan."

Lupin suspiró y con un toque de varita hizo correr las cortinas.


End file.
